<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sensitive ears by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197744">sensitive ears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Ears, F/M, M/M, nonbinary reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I really want to touch fenris's ears</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenris/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sensitive ears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- I was always curious... are your ears sensitive?</p><p>-What?! </p><p>Fenris looked at me with pure shock, probably not expecting <em>this</em> question while we cuddled.</p><p>- I mean, are they sensitive to touch? Do they wiggle when you get excited?</p><p>- I... I guess, yeah.</p><p>- Can I touch them?</p><p>This conversation is surprisingly less awkward than the time I asked him if he wanted to learn reading. Have we become this close?</p><p>- W-why?</p><p>- I think they are very pretty.</p><p>His eyes go wide, as if I have never told him how handsome he is. Is he that self conscious? Can't he truly believe that I fancy him? Maker, I wish he could.</p><p>- No one has ever told me that. You know, it's usually the "knife-ear" comment... Well... Just because you are being nice (and i owe you), I will let you touch them. But not too much!</p><p>As my hand moves towards his face, I can notice him barely blushing, and probably having the most concentrated expression I've seen in a while. Is he trying to hide his excitement and to not wiggle his ears? </p><p>In any case, when I finally reach his left ear, the smooth elven skin touches mine, so hot that i almost feel concerned. Surprisingly, no reaction from Fenris. With a slight grin, I decide to start squeezing the tip lightly between my fingertips. Finally, a small whimper escapes his lips.</p><p>- Sorry, too much?</p><p>- No, please continue. </p><p> </p><p>After, what seems hours of ear touching, Fenris grabs my waist and buries his face in my neck, breathing loudly, making me even hotter than I was.</p><p>- You don't have to hold back y'know. - I say, petting his snowy hair, as if he is a small puppy. </p><p>After these words, Fenris looks into my eyes, tired but at the same time full of desire, softly answering:</p><p>- I know.</p><p>And with that, he lifts me above him, flopping onto the pillows, knowing damn well that we are not getting up soon.</p><p><em>I guess he liked that after all.</em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's not very detailed, this is just a dream i had.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>